Hollywood Heights season 2 (The next step)
by Emelieontheborder
Summary: My story starts on the plain, right were the last episode ended. This is how I pitcher the next season of Hollywood Heights. How every characters life countering and goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

_The crowd was screaming, Loren! Loren! She didn't see them but she could her the crowd, and she loved it, she knows they love her. But then the crowd just stops screaming, it gets quiet, it's like they never had been there. The spotlight that had spotted her the whole time on the middle of the stage went out and a new one spotted the center of the room. A man started walk toward the light, his face started to light up and she saw, through the shadows comes Eddie._

- _Hi, beautiful Eddie said with a huge smile on his face_

_She started to run to him but when she got there she was gone. Then she heard a voice._

- _Loren, he is gone, he has left, abandoned you. _

_This was a voice she didn't recognize. She started to panicking, she didn't see Eddie anywhere. She started to scream._

- _Eddie! Eddie! But she got now answered. _

- Loren, Loren?

She opens her eyes and saw Eddie, the love of her life, alive and here with her.

- Babe are you okay? Eddie said with concern while he wiped a tear form her cheek.

- Don't ever live me again Loren said, she felt how more tears where on their way up.

- Never, you're stuck with me Eddie said and pulled closer to him and kissed her.

He tried to pull back just to see her in the eyes but she didn't let go. She refused to let go, she was deter med that if she let go he would disappear again and this time he would never come back. She couldn't go through with it again.

- Loren, I would never leave you, I love you Eddie whispered in her ear.

He felt her loosen up a bit but he wouldn't dream of letting her go, not yet anyway.

A few hours later they were in New York and was on their way to the hotel. Loren and Eddie hadn't let go of each other hands since the moment on the plain. They both were afraid if they let go there will lose each other once again.

- I know that you want to have some alone time with Loren, but Eddie as soon as we gets to the hotel I need to steel Loren away from you. Kelly said as the limo turned in to the hotels garage.

- Yeah but I know she needs to get ready for her show tonight. Eddie said as she squeezed Loren hand.

- Great! Kelly said with a big smile on her face. The dresses and the styling team has just arrived to your room Loren.

- Can't I get a least an hour with Eddie before I get ready? Loren asked Kelly.

- Hey, Loren after the show we have all the time in the world to be together, this show is something you have been working for, you deserves it. Eddie said as he squeezed her hand hard and cupped her face in his other hand.

Loren knocked and laid her head on Eddies shoulder. She was so tired she just wanted to go to the hotel room and sleep with Eddies arms around her.

Back in L.A Chloe had just got back to her apartment, she had drove around for hours and just thinking about everything that has happened. That's not like her, but she did really love Tyler, everything she had done was actually for him, even if she was cruel and mean to him everything was for him. she knew that he loved her to but that doesn't matter because he would never forgive her for the things she had done, not just all of that she had done when she dated Eddie but also for everything she had done before they ever lived Fresno, it's not that Tyler was whole indecent either, he had also made many bad choices as well. But Eddie, Eddie was the one person in her life that was all good, and she really did love him to, he had money, fame and also gave her security. He made her feel safe and that feeling had no one given her before. She new that Eddie still loved her, and she really wanted him back. She just needed to get riff of the kid, and she knew how.

Adriana and Phil sat in the Sanders kitchen and study, Math was not for them, but they have to get ready for the finals, they have to get their diplomas and start to live there life, in a couple of months they would have a baby.

- Mr. and Mrs. Sanders, I don't think I never going to get use to this, Mel said as she and Adam enter the kitchen.

- Well, not yet but soon. Phil answered with a big smile and looked at Adriana.

- Yeah, I was thinking we could have the wedding in July. Adriana said.

- You're the bride, you diced Phil said and took. Adriana's hand in his.

- Well if you ever need any help with the planning or so just ask sis. Mel said.

Mel and Adam left the kitchen and left Adriana and Phil again. Adriana tried to hold back but a smile started to come up on her.

- And what are you smiling about. Phil asked.

- One of the people I hated a week ago just called me sis and I am start to like that idea that Mel and I are on our way to bed friends. Adriana answered.

- I love you Adriana. Phil said and lean in to kiss here.

- I love you to Phil Adrian answered with another kiss.

Loren and Eddie were on their way back to the hotel after Loren's show, Loren had fallen asleep on Eddies shoulder. He thought she was so beautiful when she was asleep, he did really love her, more then he never known was possible.

- Sir we are at the hotels back now, I thought that was better so you could go in without meeting any reporters or fans, its looks like Miss Tate is pretty tired. the chauffeur said.

- Thank you, I persuaded it. Eddie said.

Eddie carried Loren in through the backdoor and took the staff elevator to their floor. He laid down Loren in their bed.

- Good night beautiful. Eddie whispered and kissed Loren's forehead.

Eddie turned around and was on his way to the bathroom when Loren grabbed his arm. She pulled him back and he welted over her.

- Loren I was only going to take a shower, I'll be back, I'm not going to leave you again. Eddie said as he starred into her beautiful eyes.

- That you can do tomorrow. Loren said as she grabbed his waist and lay down on his chest.

- I love you Loren. Eddie said as he put his arms around her.

- Don't ever live me again. Loren said. She felt a tear ran down her cheek.

- Never, you can't get reed of me if, even if you want to. Eddie said as he wiped away a tear from Loren's cheek.

- I love you Eddie. Loren said and they shared an intense kiss.

A few minutes after they both had fallen asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanx for reading my story. You have to forgive me about my grammar and that kinds of stuff but just so you know I am from Sweden so English is not my first language.**

**I'm sorry for the short chapter but I have a kind of brain freeze. I don't know what to write next. If you have any idea for the next chapter please let me know.**

**XOXO Emelie**

**PS! don't forget to visit my YouTube page and look at some Leddie videos. user/emelieontheborder  
**

**Chapter 2**

Loren woke up after a bad dream again. She really thought that they would stop now when Eddie was back at her life, but they continued. She didn't know why but she was sure that all of them weren't about Eddie. Some of them were also about Trent. Loren feels how Eddie pulled her closer to him.

- Good morning beautiful. Eddie said with a tired voice.

- Good morning handsome. Loren answered.

Loren turned around and saw Eddie's beautiful eyes, he looked a little bit tired but for some that have been dead for days, he looks pretty handsome.

- What are you thinking about? Eddie asked with concern in his eyes.

- Nothing really, it just feels so good to wake up with you. Loren answered and lean on to kiss him but he pulled away.

- What's wrong? Loren asked. she couldn't look him in the eyes.

- I just want you to know that I love you, you are the most impotent person in my life and I would never live you voluntarily. Eddie answered.

Eddie rolled over Loren and kissed her. The kiss started to get more intense and after a few minutes Loren stopped the kiss. She looked in Eddies eyes and took a long breath.

- Eddie I… Loren was interrupted by Eddie finger against her mouth.

- I know you aren't ready, and I get it. No pressure I'll be ready when you are. Eddie said and smile but she also saw that his eyes had concern.

- Can I finish the sentence I was about to say Loren Laughs.

Eddie knocked and just looked her in the eyes.

- Eddie I love you and I really want to be with you. I want to now and feel every part of you. Loren said.

Loren grabbed Eddie's neck and started to kiss him again. She had never felt like this before. She had haft boyfriends before but she had never had this feeling for someone else. She knew that Eddie was here sole mate and that they would be together forever.

Nora and Max sat in the hotel's restaurant and had just finished a late brunch.

- Oh my God, Nora said as she watched her watch. Its 2 o'clock, we need to start packing.

- It's fine, you know it's an private jet, we can't miss it you know. Max said with a huge smile on his face.

- Yeah I know but Loren has school tomorrow and I need to get to work Nora said.

- Loren can skip school for one day, and you getting to work, you now that I'm your boss and I demand that you're going to take the day of tomorrow, we bout are. Max laugh.

- Well okay boss. Nora laugh and lean in to kiss Max.

- I will just text Loren and say that will be leaving at 4 pm instead. Nora said.

- Fine I will call Jake and Kelly. Max said.


End file.
